User talk:Subaltern
Fandom Migration? I stop by and play once in a while but I'm mostly retired now. When I arrived at my profile, it showed nothing, zero edits, and I had to go through an old link to show my contributions, etc. More scary, my blog was gone until I used an old link. And when I tried to write a profile article, it told me the four tilde method didn't work, I needed to use some other editor, not the "Visual Editor" and I don't remember being given a choice. Subaltern (talk) 04:35, October 10, 2018 (UTC) :Atm we are not migrated, link still says "eq2.wikia.com" and not "eq2.fandom.com". :I made a ticket in the past to make the source editor to be default editor, because the Visiual Editor changed many Articles in a bad way. The Source Editor is nearly the same as the "old" editor before. That change can't cause that effect, because it change of the default setting for every editor. :Do you use any global od costum.css ? :-- 08:18, October 10, 2018 (UTC) ::No I'm not that sophisticated. Just do what I can. Subaltern (talk) 05:12, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Saying Hi Just dropping by to say hi and say thanks for your contributions. You can poke me if you need help with anything. I don't have as much wikifu as some, but I've been around the block more than a few times too. Your gaming style sounds a lot like mine: laid back. :) Bonus: you now how a Talk page! Yasuewho (talk) 13:16, November 30, 2017 (UTC)Yasuewho :Hi :) Very welcome, I sometimes don't read the wiki on purpose so I'm more "immersed" but I like having the answers when I want them. And the art is so worth screenshotting. Drop by anytime! Subaltern (talk) 06:14, December 2, 2017 (UTC) image upload "problem" Hi! I just saw your note "I tried to add it using the JPG link on the right, I have no idea why that doesn't work right. Tried a few ways of adding it to iname, didn't work either. Could use a help file on this action" and wanted to ask: What didn't work actually? Did you try upload a image with a name like "Mercenary: Bhoohghar (visible).jpg" ? I just tested the links the both (jpg and png) work for me, the link "corrects" the upload image name to "Mercenary-_Bhoohghar.jpg", because ":" doesn't work for the image links really. -- 23:32, December 28, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks! Looks like it was the use of iname, not iname2 that was messing it up somehow. The name of the file I uploaded was called "Puslings.jpg" bc I'm considering creating a "Race" (category) page. But it might be premature. Not sure we'll see quests involving them. However, the named in the Plane of Disease is a pusling. So it might be worthwhile. Thanks for fixing the pic. Subaltern (talk) 00:36, December 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I looked at the pic and so nothing with the name "pusling". so i tryed to move it to a better name. No problem at all, just happy to help :) -- 00:42, December 29, 2017 (UTC) A Very Delayed Reply Hey, I haven't seen any edits from you in awhile, but just now saw a message you left me a long time ago. I was away from the game and the wiki for nearly two years. Please stop back by if you still need that help! Yasuewho (talk)Yasuewho